User blog:Jspyster1/The True Location of Peach Creek Finally Revealed!
Now I bet a lot of you are going "OMG no way!" while the rest of you are saying "Nope. Peach Creek is in a fictional city STFU", but before you form an angry mob and burn me at the stake, hear me out. Last night, I saw the episode They Call Him Mr. Ed on Cartoon network at about 8:30 p.m., in the scene where Edd was about to kick Kevin out from Ed Co, Jimmy is seen hanging up a picture of the Vancouver skyline. It is too blurry to see in this photo, because of the cruddy quality video I took the screen shot from, but at the bottom the picture frame it says "Vancouver". At first I thought this was just a reference to the city where AKA Cartoon is located but I soon realized that it was actually much more. Take a look at the real life skyline of Vancouver. Now take a look at the skyline of the city from Ed, Edd n Eddy's big Picture Show. THEY SHARE STRIKINGLY SIMILAR LANDMARKS! Observe: 1. One Wall Centre 2. Shaw Tower 3. Living Shangri-La 4. The most obvious landmark, Harbour Centre 5. And finally, the second most obvious landmark, Canada Place Take a minute to click on each of the links and view the locations. Done? Now can you see the resemblance? My mind = blown! While some of you are disputing the legitimacy of the first three buildings the last two are the ones that really give away that this city is supposed to be Vancouver. For those of you who are disputing whether #5 is really Canada Place or just a regular factory, THINK; why would the creators include a factory that looks like a famous Vancouver landmark right next to another building shaped like a famous Vancouver landmark? It also makes sense that this city is Vancouver because that's where AKA Cartoon is located. Apparently the majority of the people reading this blog are incapable of comprehending the statements in the paragraph below. Numerous times people have come to me spouting things like "Why do you think Peach Creek is in Canada!?". Technically I have never stated that Peach Creek is in Canada. It doesn't even make sense, as the characters in the show openly mock Canada on several occasions. For those of you who lack basic deductive skills, I'll just have to flat out say to you what I'm trying to prove with this blog. For the record, from now until the end of time, let it be known that my official opinion is that Peach Creek is a fictional town located in a fictional part of America located not too far away from Vancouver, Canada. To reiterate, Peach Creek is a FICTIONAL town located NEAR-BYE to Vancouver, Canada. This does not necessarily mean that Peach Creek is in Canada. It could be a town in America close to the border of Canada and Vancouver. And finally, for those of you who keep mentioning the geography around Peach Creek, such as the infamous desert, you are probably saying "But there's no desert near Vancouver!". Well guess what; IT'S A FLIPPIN CARTOON! Nothing in a cartoon is supposed to be realistic! If the creators want to add a desert near Vancouver then, by-golly, they'll add a desert near Vancouver, as long as it helps the plot, and do you know why? Because it's a cartoon and in cartoons you can get away with breaking the laws of geography! In short, Peach Creek is located in a fictional town nearby, not necessarily in, Vancouver, Canada. Case closed. That's one mystery solved in the world of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Now if only we can solve the mystery of Plank, the adults, Eddy's Brother's name, and Edd's hat. Discuss. EDIT: This isn't the second time AKA has sneaked in Vancouver into the show. Take a look at this image from Truth or Ed. So Atlantis was Vancouver, Canada all along? 'Should've known. Wall of Shame 08/29/2011 - The final straw has snapped. Apparently, despite my best efforts to make my point as clear as possible several feeble minded users, who obviously neglected to read the blog and lack the basic deductive skills/basic level reading comprehension to do so, continue to spew nonsensical comments on the blog quoting things like "Peach Creek is in Canada/Vancouver/(insert location that I never stated)!?" Below is an entire list of users who failed to get the point. They obviously are too lazy to read this sentence so we can assume that they will believe that they are on a list of "highscores" or something. I will now use this opportunity to bait-and-switch them. HEY GUYS! LOOK HERE! THERE'S A SPECIAL REWARD FOR THOSE WHO CLICK ON THIS VIDEO LINK!!!1 *User:24.18.152.252 *User:188.54.61.225 a.k.a. User:188.55.0.175 *User:AchieverBeaver88 *User:24.18.152.252 *User:Soilder5679 *User:82.37.97.223 *User:71.134.235.156 *User:Dan tha Man Category:Blog posts